Darth Slice
Darth Slice was a very powerful Sith Lord, best known for his fondness for bread and butter. He despised margarine, referred to simply as "marg," due to his deeply-held belief that marg desecrated the bread upon which it was spread, and that only butter should ever be so honored. His favorite weapon when wishing to commit planetcide was the Butter Star, a giant butter-making machine. His favorite Force powers were Force butterocute and Force slice a bread. Biography The Beginning The creator and master of Darth Slice was Darth Baker. No one exactly knows, when this Ultimate Act of Bakery occurred, but it was one of the darkest moments of the alaxy. As an apprentice of Darth Baker, Brediee (original name of Darth Slice, and one of reasons, why he hated his master) taught himself basic mysteries of the Dark Side of the Force. He found techniques like Zzzapp and *crunching in your neck* too ordinary and crude, so he developed his own techniques that used Butter. Darth Baker "reeeleezeed" (as he would say). Brediee was so skillful in making and using the Butter that Darth Baker promoted him to a Sith Lord and gave him title Darth Slice, the Lord of Butter. A New Enemy During his assignments he met another Force-user, who had talent of making "good" breads. But Darth Slice found this Jedi who used Marg, instead of pure Butter, a traitor of the Force. So he had slain this Marg Marge, not because he was a Jedi hippie, but because he liked the Marg. He found his homeworld and did what needed to be done. That was his first great success. However, some of these "heretics" (as he called that unknown species) were on the other planets, so he gave his oath to the Butter, that he will hunt down every one last of them. And so, he did. The Great Hunt With his glorious Butter Star he found and destroyed all of those marg-like colonies. But his hunt was incomplete, so he had to find the last of those "heretics" (as he called that unknown species). He found Marg Marge Jr. on his own Butter Star, as the marger tried to take revenge for his father, his planet and his friends. In this duel Darth Slice realized his true Powah and he used the Force to PWN with lightsaber and butter to achieve victory. Revenge of the Slice After being outcast by his own master, Darth Slice found his "brother" Darth Yeast. Both of them were enraged by their "father's" decision. They made a Pact of Evil; the Pastry Wars had begun. In the great duel, Darth Baker didn't stand a chance against his students. Darth Roll (Baker's fresh apprentice) was making his way through the galaxy and he couldn't help his master. And so, Darth Baker ended up in oven. It is not sure if he is dead, and his apprentices carried on. Later he found Darth Chef, the pupil of Darth Baker, on Tatooine. After The Epic Duel he killed his hated rival, finally having his revenge fulfilled. Path of Butterness After these duels he went to unknown regions in search of the most Perfect Butter and since then nobody heard about him... For now... Appearances *''Cookers of Evil'' *''Revenge of the Slice Category:Bread-based Sith Category:Males Category:Sith Lords Category:Powerful food Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Evil Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Members of the Intergalactic Guild of Evil Bakers Category:Baked goods Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Ways to die Category:Forms of suicide Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Forms of torture Category:Words of Doom